It is often desireable in the case of wire harnesses to have insulated conductors interconnected to connectors at each end of the wires where the pitch is different at each end. This results in the wires being terminated to different terminal positions in the connector housing. For example, in a ten position connector where five insulated conductors are required, a first connector may have the five wires terminated to positions 1-5 at one end whereas the wires may be terminated to positions, 2, 4, 6, 8, and 10 at the opposite end.
One prior art reference, U.S. Pat. No. 4,572,248, shows a plurality of feed tubes which are arranged in a longitudinal row for feeding wires in an array for the harness. The tubes each have wires in the tubes and are arranged in a cruciform slot, such that some of the feed tubes can be moved to a vertical slot to remove the wire which is in the removed tube, from the harness. This reference is mainly concerned with the feeding of the wires into the processing stations.